Vuelta Al Principio
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Kai promete comportarse a cambio de volver al presente de nuevo. ¿Podrá cumplir su promesa, o será la tentación demasiado difícil de resistir? / Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


No sé de dónde ha salido esto... Supongo que, por mucho que me guste el Kai no-tan-malo, también me gusta el malo de verdad...

**#PALBRAS: **900 exactas. Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

**AVISO: **Este fic ha sido creado para los desafío "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

**VUELTA AL PRINCIPIO**

* * *

\- Prometo que seré tan bueno y aburrido como todos vosotros.

La promesa de Kai Parker había sorprendido a todos los que la habían oído. Damon Salvatore y Bonnie Bennett habían ido en su busca a 1903. Tenían que salvarlo si no querían poner en riesgo la vida de Jo, la gemela de Kai, y de su bebé nonato. Así que habían vuelto, y, sin siquiera contarle el motivo de su vuelta, le prometieron que lo sacarían del mundo prisión siempre que él también prometiera algo: que se comportaría.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde entonces, y Kai parecía estar cumpliendo su promesa. Por si acaso, Damon, Stefan, Elena y Caroline se turnaban para espiarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, y Bonnie hablaba con él todas las semanas para asegurarse de que siguiera sin matar a nadie.

El chico se pasaba por casa de los Salvatore muy a menudo. Por mucho que hubiera dicho que sería bueno, prefería ir y molestarlos antes que buscarse un trabajo o ir a la universidad. Aunque a la universidad sí que iba. Iba a Whitmore, y molestaba a Bonnie hasta que esta accedía a ir a tomar algo con él. Y entonces la molestaba más.

Disfrutaba haciéndolo. Le encantaba cabrearlos, a todos ellos. Pero Bonnie era su víctima favorita. Disfrutaba sobre todo flirteando con ella, hasta que la chica apenas podía contener un sonrojo, para luego terminar diciéndole alguna tontería que estropeara el ambiente por completo. Entonces, Bonnie se terminaba de poner roja, pero de rabia, y se marchaba. Ya lo había abandonado en todos los restaurantes y bares de Mystic Falls y alrededores. Y a Kai seguía sin parecer importarle.

* * *

\- ¿No lo vas a invitar?

\- ¿Al hermano que intentó matarme?-la expresión de Jo era de absoluto desconcierto al escuchar las palabras de su casi marido-. No, gracias. Creo que estaré más tranquila si él no está llorando en primera fila.

Alaric la miró con una ceja alzada. Kai no lloraría. Era incapaz de hacerlo.

\- Sé que se supone que ha cambiado, pero después de todo lo que me ha hecho, me cuesta volverá confiar en él. Y sí, ya sé que él no lloraría.

\- Deberías invitarlo-comentó Damon desde la puerta. Había escuchado toda la conversación-. Yo me aseguraré de que no cause ningún destrozo.

Jo se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos. Tal vez funcionara. La verdad es que le gustaría tener a toda su familia (lo que quedaba de ella) presente el día de su boda. Miró a Alaric una última vez, y lo vio asentir. Lo aprobaba. Por mucho que lo detestara, estaba dispuesto a dejarle asistir.

\- Vigílalo. Si no, lo echaré a patadas yo misma.

* * *

Si había algo que a Kai le resultara más incómodo que los pantalones pitillos, eran los trajes. Pero se había portado bien, y se había vestido "acorde con la ocasión". Sí, seguro que su hermana se preocuparía mucho si él no aparecía vestido elegante. Seguro que ella era la primera en querer quitarse el incómodo vestido que llevaba.

Kai se portó como un buen hermano durante toda la ceremonia, e incluso sonrió a su hermana y le dio un abrazo después de que se casara con Alaric. Luego se marchó.

No soportaba las celebraciones. Jo lo sabía, así que no lo había invitado a la comida. Kai se quitó la corbata por el camino, y la tiró a la basura. También se quitó la americana, y la dejó tirada en el coche de uno de los invitados. Dio un largo paseo por los alrededores del lugar en el que se había celebrado la ceremonia, un parque verde y precioso.

Se sentía furioso, como hacía meses que no se sentía. No sabía que le estaba pasando.

Pero sí que lo sabía. Lo que le pasaba era que llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiéndose. Lo supo en cuanto vio a la chica caminar hasta casi tropezarse con él. Era una mujer de unos treinta años, vestida de manera muy informal para ser una de las invitadas. Kai la miró con una sonrisa y alzó una ceja, esperando una explicación. Estaba huyendo. Huyendo de la boda.

\- Lo siento, yo… No quería espiar, de verdad.

La agarró del cuello y la alzó del suelo. La chica intentó gritar, pero le faltaba el aire.

\- Así que espiando a mi hermanita. Debería darte vergüenza.

La expresión de completo miedo que mostraba la cotilla lo puso todavía más furioso. Pero entonces recordó su promesa. No podía incumplirla. Lo llevarían de vuelta a 1903. No podía permitirlo. A no ser que…

La estranguló, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados y de las expresiones que hacía. Cuando la chica cayó a sus pies, muerta, sonrió. Sí, aquel era el verdadero Malachai Parker.

Siguió caminando lentamente, sin esforzarse en ocultar el cadáver. Había demasiados vampiros alrededor, se enterarían de lo sucedido tarde o temprano. Y Kai tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Cogió un coche, el primero que vio, y se marchó de allá. No podía mirar atrás. Sí, había incumplido su promesa. Cuando Damon se diera cuenta, querría matarlo. Y cuando Bonnie lo supiera, se sentiría decepcionada. Pero no importaba. Kai siempre sería Kai. Siempre sería un psicópata, porque disfrutaba siéndolo.

Con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior, condujo, marchándose lejos de Mystic Falls, olvidando todo lo que había sucedido allá. Si no lo encontraban, no podrían vengarse de él.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
